Into The Fire
In this 'epic' (logged by Jiryn), we see Iron Man dealing with the effects of his last roleplay, Iron Man X. In-where he was poisoned by the villainous Technovore and is slowly dying of an alien disease he knows no cure for. As this goes on, him and friends take-down the villainous Firebrand who makes his debut trying to kill Justin Hammer. Background The Story Logged by Jiryn / Iron Man A few months after the events on the S.W.O.R.D. Space station occurred. Tony Stark is in one of the worst phases of his life he's been drinking himself down a hole, letting himself go, and he's dying. He's at the museum with his longtime friend and partner Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes. A fan comes up to Tony since he was the Iron-Man. The fan was confused on Tony's appearance he had a full beard and a full head of hair resembling a cave man. Tony shook the mans hand and introduced him to Rhodey. After the fan left Tony and Rhodey made some small talk and Rhodey who notices Tony's appearance and stench of alcohol asks him if he's alright. Tony quickly discards the question and changes the subject talking about a life size model T-Rex at the museum he'd like to purchase. Tony then walks to it, and has a quick thought and decides to tell Rhodey about his current situation of his bodily health and Rhodey tells him he already knew that Tony already told him. Tony is confused and then realizes this is due to his current state. They leave the museum heading to a restaurant accompanied by their bodyguard Todd. They arrive at the restaurant and Tony walks in with Rhodey not needing a reservation since he is 'Tony Stark The Armored Avenger' he sits with Rhodey and Todd sits in a booth close to them keeping an eye on them since Rhodey & Tony's safety is his job. Tony orders food and the stage in the center is lit up and Justin Hammer appears revealing his new technology and Tony laughs with Rhodey about Hammer's downfalls with technology. Hammer has someone in the booth throw multiple Tennis Balls and he shoots them with his new weapon. After the third time Hammer tries it again but this time the weapon explodes and everyone in the crowd is scared. Todd quickly runs to Tony and Rhodey concerned for their safety. When a man engulfed in flames walking to Hammer and attempts to attack him Todd takes his gun and runs with Rhodey and Tony the whole restaurant in flames Tony is blocked from the others. He then taps into his earpiece alerting JARVIS to send him his armor. Tony then finds a way out of the fire ridden restaurant and runs to the capsule holding his armor. Tony goes into it and comes out fully armored in his Iron-Man Armor. A slick remark from Rhodey saying why couldn't his armor do that. Tony then quickly flew into the building and attacks the man with fire powers with multiple repulsor blasts he then grabs Hammer and flies outside throwing him to Rhodey. Rhodey catches Hammer and Tony and the fire villain have an exchange of words and begin to fight. Tony then quickly constructs a plan. Todd begins to shoot at the assailant and he gets knocked out. Rhodey runs to him and Tony quickly flies away unlatching all the fire hydrants on the block and next. Tony then flies back baiting the assailant and they quickly exchanges some hit. The assailant melts Tony's mask and Todd comes with Rhodey alive. He shoots at the assailant before getting killed. Tony gets the assailant into the water and subdues him. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Todd The Bodyguard Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Justin Hammer Stories Category:Firebrand Stories